Races
In the world of Ivalice, races are like species or types of the civilize humans. Although in Final Fantasy XII:Constelle of Transcendence, they also took in the races in Final Fantasy Tactics A2, like the Grias. Hume Humes are the most basic yet plentiful variation of population. They also has the most job variety. Although with the special privilege, Humes lifespan are practically short. They usually lives about from 56-70 years old in the world of Ivalice. Moogle :"Kupo!" :—Moogle Moogles sprout a "pom pom" - a red ball of fur on a thin, wiry antenna - emerging from their heads, which they are very sensitive about being touched. From their suggested mole-bat ancestry, a moogle's wings are most often of a dark, Gothic, or bat-like design, as to juxtapose their otherwise harmless appearance and bubbly nature. Moogles generally resemble small mammals, ranging from rodents, to felines or marsupials. Many games have included color variations for their fur and pom-pom. The proportions of moogles varies - in games set in Ivalice they have larger ears than in other games, and in the Crystal Chronicles series their bodies are more round with shorter limbs, if any at all. Their size also varies, from several feet tall to only a foot tall if not less. However, in comparison to humans moogles are universally diminutive. In most games moogles do not wear any form of clothing, but they do so in games set in Ivalice, where they are one of the world's primary races. The favorite food of moogles is the Kupo Nut. Dissidia Final Fantasy mentions that moogles can fly, but not by using their wings: they suck up air to inflate themselves and float, and only use their wings to steer themselves about. Moogles are intelligent and industrious, though in some games they are wary of human contact. Because of their size, the lot of playable moogle characters specialize in gadgetry, tinkering, and engineering. Even in games where Moogles do not mind humans, they are known to maintain their own separate societies. Moogles are capable of communicating across long distances, a feat often attributed to the moogle mail service, Mognet. In earlier games, moogles spoke only with their trademark cry "kupo", and variations of such. In later games moogles have been able to speak English, but often punctuate their sentences with "kupo", as a sort of verbal tic. In some Japanese version games, they use the pronoun "mogu" in place of the word "I", such as if a young girl would use "atashi" and a young boy with "boku". Viera :"The viera may begin as part of the Wood, but the Wood is not the only end that we may choose." :—Fran Physiology The viera have rabbit-like features, including long ears and supple limbs. Due to their long feet, viera wear stilettos most of the time. The viera also have a heightened sense of smell, which can put them at a disadvantage against some the smellier monsters in Ivalice. The viera are sensitive to Mist and if they are exposed to too much mist, they will go into a frenzy, known simply as a mist frenzy. When experiencing a mist frenzy, a viera can literally tear apart metal shackles and kill armored humes with unarmed blows. The viera's ears do not only allow them to hear over great distances, but they also allow them to listen to the voices of the spirit world. They can put this ability to great use, either to communicate with the world around them, or to summon monsters from other worlds. Furthermore, the viera have approximately three times the lifespan of humes. Viera have light-colored hair, though those who choose to live among humes often color their hair in shades of brown or black. As with the bangaa, the viera are divided into two main branches: the light-skinned Veena Viera and the dark-skinned Rava Viera. Another sub-branch, called the Feol Viera (or the Exiled), exists in Final Fantasy XII:Revenant Wings. In Revenant Wings and Final Fantasy Tactics Advance, a mixed breed of viera occurs. They have blonde hair (in Revenant Wings), while in Final Fantasy Tactics Advance they have green, purple or white hair; although white-haired are rarer and considered a blessing among the viera. Only one viera is seen with white hair in Final Fantasy Tactics Advance: Shara. Male viera do exist, contrary to popular belief, however, they have never been depicted in the series, except for a single male summoner in a mission in Final Fantasy Tactics Advance, and live apart from the female viera. Appearances The viera live deep within the woods; male and female viera live separately from each other and only make contact and communication when the need arises. Their lifespan is three times that of humes. Viera have superb eyesight compared to that of humes; it is said that they can spot their prey from as far as 10 km (6.22 miles). Their sense of hearing allows them to tell the difference in footsteps, which comes in handy if they are being hunted themselves. All viera allies, with the exception of Fran, are weak to Earth. In Eruyt Village there are two jobs the viera can do: Salve-Maker and Wood-Warder. Those who wish to become Salve-Makers must complete the rite of passage of catching the Vorpal Bunny, which appears every seven years. Its tail is used to create Vision Dust, which keeps the viera village hidden from outsiders. Having lost their ancient homelands to war over 450 years ago, some viera began to question their way of life and went off to live among the humes. This went against their law, referred to as the "Green Word", which forbids contact with the outside world. According to Jote, Fran's sister and the leader of the viera who remain in Eruyt Village, once a viera breaks this law, they are considered viera no more and are regarded as outcasts. The viera of Eruyt Village are shown to be able to communicate with the "Wood", meaning that the Golmore Jungle might be a living entity. An outcast's senses eventually become dimmed, and they become unable to hear the wood, like Fran. Whether a viera can regain the ability to communicate with the wood is unknown. Bangaa :"It takes a lot of nerve to call a Bangaa a lizard!" :—Bangaa Physiology The bangaa are a lizard-like race, populating all of Ivalice. They have long faces, scaly skin, and tough limbs. Due to their brute force, the bangaa are generally considered to be the most physically prominent of all the Ivalice races. Voices aside, their reptilian appearance make it difficult to distinguish the sexes from each other. However, it is considered a racial slur, and the worst insult, to call a bangaa a lizard. Another lizard-like race exists in Ivalice, generally referred to as the Lizardmen; these creatures are more primitive and violent than the bangaa, who resent the comparison. However, some people will still refer to bangaas as lizards when outside of their company. Unlike true reptiles, bangaa are capable of growing facial hair. Appearances The bangaa are covered with scales, and their ears fall below their lengthened muzzles. Apart from their physical differences, their intelligence and their manners are not very different from those of the humes. It is often said that they are the race best integrated within the humes. Even so, some humes are ill-disposed to the bangaa and speak about them using the racist insult "lizard", when they are safely far from their sensitive ears. Some hume-distinct nations, Archadia for example, prefer that bangaas not enter their ranks. Bangaas can live up to twice as long as the average hume, but seldom procreate. They are strong and have fine senses of hearing and smell. They speak in a distinct, guttural voice, in a fashion similar to real-world Scottish accents. The bangaa vocal cords are not as clear and refined as those of the other races, and therefore cannot speak quite as well. This makes it difficult for them to use even the most basic magic. However, some bangaas succeed in becoming expert magicians, using magical formulas specific to their reptilian language. Bangaas are separated into four sub-branches: the Bangaa Ruga with yellow-brown skin and shorter ears, the athletic Bangaa Faas with bronze skin, the Bangaa Bista with copper-colored skin, and the Bangaa Sanga with ash-colored skin. There are also additional breed mixes. In the bangaa language it is said that "Faas" may mean soldier or "a strong sense of justice". Bangaa Ruga are more gentle than most and are more likely to be instructors or monks. The Bangaa Ruga and Faas generally make the laws and keep order among the bangaa. The Bangaa Bista and Bangaa Sanga tend to lead more laid-back lifestyles, making it easier for them to live and interact comfortably with humes. While some bangaa (for example the Ruga) may become rebels or fighters, other bangaa have been known to live as thugs, stealing things and attacking other people. All bangaa are weak to the element of water. Nu Mou Physiology The Nu Mou are dog-like in appearance, being squat with elongated faces and tails, and have a lifespan three times longer than humes. Other than that, not much is known about the Nu Mou, as they are a reserved race. The Nu Mou excel in magic, since their small bodies restrict their physical abilities. However, when magic won't do, they can also call on the abilities of monsters to help. Appearances The Nu Mou are a people of legends and tradition, passing down many tales, their most well known being the legend of the Espers. Most are found on the sacred Mt. Bur-Omisace where, as part of the Kiltia sect, they take care of pilgrims and those wounded by war. The rest are scattered across Ivalice. Ma'kenroh, who bears a name similar to one of the randomized names in Final Fantasy Tactics Advance, Mackenroe, is the first Nu Mou players will normally encounter, when they visit Montblanc's Clan Centurio in Rabanastre. He can be found standing at the top of the stairs, behind the viera named Krjn, and will give clues to the location of Vaan's current Mark. Ma'Kleou waits by the cliff in the Nabreus Deadlands, and gives the player a quest to find three medallions, which will eventually lead to a hidden Esper in the Necrohol of Nabudis. As part of this quest, Vaan will meet Roh'Kenmou in the residence of Old Dalan, and Roh'Kenmu, with a nameless associate, in the Magick Shop in Archades. There is also another one named Ashkroft who became master of dark arts and was sealed by Gran Kiltias Anastasis. He becomes a hunt after Anastasis is killed. The bill is posted by Ivaness on the Temple Grounds on Mt. Bur-Omisace; the hunt's name is Piscodaemon. Seeq Physiology The seeq are a pig-like race who come in a variety of colors and sizes. It is physically impossible for any other race to tell the difference between a male and female seeq, although clothing and temperament can provide pointers. Seeq do not tend to dress very well, typically covering up only their lower regions unless they are female, in which case their upper half is also covered. However, some seeq have what appear to be happy faces tattooed on their bellies. No other race understands what this odd pattern means. It could potentially be a sign of social standing. Appearances In Final Fantasy XII, the seeq are not on the same kind of social level as the humes and bangaa. Instead, they are discriminated against and treated as lower-class citizens. This may have something to do with their crude speech style and lower intelligence. All seeq are weak to Fire. Most seeq tend to do manual labor, and it is not uncommon for some Seeq to resort to a life of crime, with most seeqs becoming thieves. Gria :"Dragonic wings and tail adorn this peculiar race. Able to fly for short distances, they move without hindrance across the battlefield. Gria prefer a weapon's cold steel to the subtle arts of magick, eagerly taking to the front lines." :—Description Physiology The Gria are a small-bodied draconian race, complete with dragon wings, tail, and horns. The Gria are more proficient in physical attacks rather than magick in combat. Their ability to fly seems to allow them to ignore the Jump stat, giving them an advantage in areas with high terrain, and allowing them to easily get behind units, as they can simply fly over them rather than try to walk around them. And unlike units equipped with Faerie Shoes, which use teleportation to ignore the Jump stat in a similar fashion, Gria are immune to falling damage; If they are knocked off a high cliff, the Gria will use their wings to slow the descent. Note that the Gria are not to be mistaken with the Aegyl. Garif :"The garif people live by the old ways. Magicite Lore is a part of their culture. They may hear it. They cry of the nethicite’s power. Whispers of the Stone’s menace." :—Fran ; Profile Despite their intimidating appearance, the garif are generally a peace-loving people, albeit physically capable of fighting and hunting thanks to their muscular bodies, thick fur and incredible hearing and sense of smell. Instead, many garif become herders, overlooking their livestock of creatures known as "Nanna" in the garif tongue. The garif milk these creatures in order to make the Nanna-cheese, which is famous throughout Ivalice. Some garif even become Geomancers and trading-merchants. They do still have warriors and even a War-chief in order to defend themselves should there ever be a need to do so. The current War-chief of the Jahara-tribe is called Supinelu, who succeeded his brother, Kadalu, as War-chief. In the game, Geomancer Yugelu also plays a key role in unlocking the area at Henne Mines where Zodiark is hidden. The garif have no interest in material goods or money, but choose to live in harmony with nature instead. Unlike the humes to the north, the garif see no use in machinery, and, as such, choose not to utilize them. In fact, they abhor all manufactured things with the exception of their masks. Instead, their material culture is based on the usage of wood and stone. Their houses are made of grass and strips of leather and they adorn themselves with animal bones and stones. The masks worn by the garif are a large part of their customs. All garif receive a mask on the day they are born, which they wear until the day they die. It should be noted that the Great-chiefs of the garif tribes wear masks that look rather different. However, it may simply be a standard mask of the Garif, who is to become Great-chief, that has been decorated to signify the importance of the Great-chief. The player can fight a Garif Adventurer at the Greensnake and Haulo Green area of the Ozmone Plain, however the garif warrior appears only rarely. If the player wants to reveal the entire bestiary entry they will need to kill this garif multiple times. Garif and The Occuria A long time ago the Occuria tried to influence the garif and granted them deifacted nethicite. However, the garif could not wield or control the magickal stones and would only worship the Occuria. Disappointed, the Occuria took the stones back, and gave them to the Hume race instead. Morpher :"The races of miss-borned beings who collides betweens the ways of the man and beast. Come to the world without anyone's please. Where the being has born their life has no longer fonds, the who called The False Bound." :—Art The Master of the Morphers Horoscopist :"The derived souls who has found their counterpart from the cosmos." :—In Story Description :"Each day falls a star where the wandering soul has born to a life. Came out a powerful and all-knowing being who cannot speak but can intersect the ability of speech." :—In Story Riddles Summoner :"The race of mages of brilliant might. Extraordinary talent to calls out Esper from the world beyond Illusion." :—Description :"Long ages before, the Scions was the great guardian of the world. Until they are tainted by false trust which derives them the age of chaos. The Summoner was the race that has been called the seal of their menacing fate as they could devastate" :— Ishawlia's Sage Knowledge Demi :"The miss-borned race that created by a confused and lost memory. Their hearts are the same as their Absolute, but their lifeless path carries them only to a unmeaningful stage." :—Ishawlia words for Marryl's lost memory :"From since the first man who born, where his figmentation was gone, the age of The Figmentation and sought to spawn." :—Old Witch of Ramsinniee :"Whe may be only your Figmentation, but hear our will, hear our prayers which we wish to transcends for you." :—Freesia's Demi Baknamy The 'Baknamy' (バクナムス, Bakunamusu?) are a humanoid race closely resembling humes save for the small horns atop their heads and their green skin. Oxygen to them is poisonous, so they must wear filtering masks to survive. The Baknamy act in part as the early era Ivalice's Goblins, though Goblins also exist within the setting. While the Baknamy don't much resemble the traditional goblin, they are short and squat as goblins usually are, and use a variant of the Goblin Punch. They are also surprisingly powerful for their size, and capable of using magic quite proficiently considering their low intelligence. Appearances Most of the Baknamy live in the Necrohol of Nabudis and Nabreus Deadlands as thieves and usually attack people on sight, with only a handful living an honest life, like the hidden merchant. If a traveler sees a Baknamy, that one is usually a decoy, while the others hide, waiting to ambush the traveler and steal whatever loot they could carry. If the player does not collect a Loot dropped by an enemy, a Baknamy will come and pick it up. All Baknamy are weak to Ice. Occuria :"Undying, we Occuria light the path for wayward sons of man. Oft did we pass judgment on them so that Ivalice might endure. Eternal, we are hist'ry's stewards, to set the course and keep it true." :—Gerun, leader of the Occuria The Occuria (オキューリア, Okyūria?) are the most powerful beings in the world of Ivalice. They are referred to, by themselves and others, as "The Undying," though their existence is unknown to Ivalice at large. The Sage Knowledge available via the bestiary suggests the Occuria used to live on Ivalice among the other races before withdrawing into their own realm. The Occuria live high above the Ancient City of Giruvegan, higher than any airship can reach. Despite the fact they are apparently responsible for much of the development of Ivalice, they only appear in Final Fantasy XII and are only briefly mentioned in Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings, without so much as a mention in the rest of the Ivalice Alliance. The Occuria are apparently willing to do whatever it takes to modify the course of Ivalice to their standards, including usage of phantom images of loved ones to manipulate people and sealing away insubordinate races who refused to accept the Occurian weave of fate. Physiology The Occuria are apparently genderless, though they possess masculine titles and voices that sound both male and female simultaneously. They have the ability to create and appear as ghosts and images, and can render themselves invisible and inaudible to anyone other than people they want them to see and hear. Their natural form is a floating spectre with an ornate, armor-like appearance. Their speech resembles an archaic, poetic form of Received Pronunciation English, which is noticeably absent of particular rhotic vowels in both speech and writing. The Occuria have no visible faces, only glowing yellow eyes floating in an empty black void, vaguely reminiscent of a Black Mage. An Occuria's physical manifestation exudes a great deal of Mist. They can possess other beings, and merge with them to drastically increase their strength and power. Category:Information Category:People Category:Hume Category:Moogle Category:Viera Category:Bangaa Category:Nu Mou Category:Seeq Category:Gria Category:Gariff Category:Horoscopist Category:Summoner Category:Demi Category:Baknamy Category:Occuria Category:Mortal Category:Immortal Category:God Category:Demi-Gods Category:Morpher